No gods or Kings only man
by Assassinmaster909
Summary: In a final attempt to win the Giant war Gaea decides to send Percy to Tartarus but instead was sent to a place where Poseidon nor any other sea deities can find. This place is no other than Rapture now a once great city only to become a shadow of its former self. This however a new ruler comes and decided to place to our hero in the Alpha big daddy program. *Haitus
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Well you guy sorry for the long delay for the first chapter of my improved welcome to Rapture. So without further ado here it is. I don't own Bioshock and Percy Jackson series along with Heroes of Olympus. They all go to their respective owners. Bioshock goes to Irrational Games while Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus go to Rick Riordan.**

 ***Side note: This story would contain some if not several anime references or scene and skills this type of things, I do not own. They were only use for humor and some comedic effects also added for action effects. This includes breaking the 4** **th** **wall**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Yandere unleash and my fight against mother earth**

 **-3** **rd** **person POV-**

The final chapter of the upcoming 2nd giant war is almost coming to a close. The Demigods of both Greek and Roman decent has set their difference aside for their survival. The seven chosen demigods from both camps are now nearing their final battle. They are now at the foot of the old Mount Olympus, where the final battle will take place. The two camps made a truce as Nico Di Angelo and Reyna brought the Athena Parthenos preventing Octavian's plan in killing all the Greeks .But there is a problem the seven prophesized was missing one member. This member was the one who connects the two camps, the person who had saved their parents thrones. His name is Perseus Jackson, defeater of Kronos, bane of monsters, sailor of the sea of monsters, Savior of Olympus and many more. The Gigantes, Gaea's children, wanted the daughter of wisdom as the sacrifice for the revival for their mother but the Son of Poseidon instead pushed the daughter of wisdom, took the blow, and taken captive instead.

Now the seven prophesized demigods are located under a tree overlooking the battlefield, as they plan for their rescue mission. The one in charge of the said mission is no other than Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena and girlfriend of the savoir of Olympus Percy Jackson.

"How are we going to save Percy?" Frank asked as he looks at the army of monsters in front of them

"We have to save him, if we fail he would die and the fate of the entire western civilization will go with him. Including us, our parents and everybody that we care would be dead." Annabeth said as tears well up in her eyes

"Don't worry Annabeth we would save him." Hazel said as she wrapped her arms around the girls shoulder

"Yeah, we would save him right you guys?" Piper asked the rest

"Hades yes we are going to save him." Leo said as he ignited his hands

"I am in if it involves saving our friend." Jason said

"Yeah!" They all shouted par for Annabeth who was thinking of a plan on saving her boyfriend

"Hey Annabeth, do you have of plan of action in for saving your seaweed brain?" Thalia asked her longtime friend

"Of course I do, you might have heard this from Percy but like I always say Athena always has a plan." Annabeth said

 **-Percy's POV-**

Gods my head hurts like Hades. Try having a full-grown Cyclops tap dancing on your head then add several hammers pounding on it, gods it hurts so much. I tried to get up at least on a sitting position and found myself bound by several pieces of rope.

"Ah finally our little celebrity finally awakens." Prophyrion said

I tried to speak but I noticed that I cannot, which my mouth was gagged by some cloth. Which I was trying to say was "WHAT IN HADES DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" but what came out was a muffled sound.

"What was that here let me remove that gag of yours." He said as he walked towards

When Prophyrion reaches me, he then grabbed my head and the gag in my mouth before yanking it off and punching me in the process.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt you little hero." He said to me

"Oh, go fuck yourself you prick." I said to him when I got my bearings back

"Oh, this one is feisty I like that." Said a new voice

I look towards the sound of the voice and I think I nearly fainted or I became as pale as a ghost did because the person in front of me was Gaia. Well in a form of a teenager that is I thought, I mean she looks like one of Lady Demeter's children but with a huge difference in appearance. She has the chocolate brown hair, forest green eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was also wearing what appears to be a toga and sandals also she was revealing a lot of cleavage.

"Like what you are seeing." Gaea said

If Annabeth were here she would had probably ripped Gaea apart since she is hitting on me.

"No, and if you must know I have a girlfriend thank you very much." I said

"Well here is the thing though, you don't a have a say to this." Gaea said

"You will be my new husband and nothing will stop me not even that spawn of Athena." Gaea said

'Ok that is just fucked up' I thought I mean my great grandmother wants me to marry her. Hades no I am better off marrying Aphrodite than Gaea, even Medusa is better than her.

"No, just no." I said

"Well, time for your nap. You need all your energy later my soon to be husband." Gaea said before kissing me on the lips forcefully then sending me a powerful punch in the case rendering me unconscious.

-Line Break shotgun-

 **-3** **rd** **person POV-**

As the seven demigods are making their way towards the throne room of the original Mount Olympus, they came upon a group of monsters that were guarding something.

"Hey Annabeth checked this out." Leo said in a hushed tone and pointed at the group of demigods who appears to be held captive, judging on how tattered their clothes are.

"Let's go free them, maybe Percy is one of them." Jason said

As the remaining, seven along with Thalia and Nico made their way towards the captured demigods. They all managed to get a good look on who they are. They were no other than Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Lee Fletcher, Castor and Zoe Nightshade.

"It's impossible, how in name of Gods they are here." Thalia said

"I don't know but we have to rescue them they might know were Percy is." Annabeth said

"Right, I bet you have a plan right?" Nico asked Annabeth

"You bet I do." Annabeth said

While the seven plus Reyna, Thalia and Nico starting to set the plan in motion to save their friends. Little did there enemy captors knew that there was a war raging on the ground near the foot of mt. Olympus.

"Hey, ever wonder why we're here?" one of the captors asked its partner

"I don't know. Probably some divine being wants us here and watch over this world as it crumbles into nothingness." The other one said

"No, I mean why are we guarding these unconscious demigods rather than joining the battle." His partner answered

"Oh, I thought you were talking about…SON OF A BITCH!" the other captor said before its head was sliced off and disintegrating to dust

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUU…..ACH?!" the last captor said before disintegrating along with his companion

As the monsters disintegrated into dust, the remaining hidden demigods then revealed themselves and cut the prisoners loose.

"Thalia, Reyna and Nico could you guys watch over them while we try to rescue Percy from Gaea's clutches." Annabeth said

The trio nodded as they tended on the captured and demigods as the remaining seven ran off towards the throne room of the original mount Olympus. When the 7 demigods left the captured demigods were slowly getting their bearings the first one to get his bearings was Zoe Nightshade.

"Woah, easy there Zoe." Thalia said as she helped Zoe get in a sitting position

"Where am I?" She asked

"Safe from Gaea and her goons that's what." Reyna said bluntly as she scans the area her sword at the ready

"Gaea?" Luke spoke this time

"We will explain in later time there is a war going and we need to help the gods." Thalia said

"What war?" Zoe asked

"Oh trust me it's a very long story but now all of you must rest." Nico said

-Line Break-

When the remaining seven, minus Percy, arrived at the throne room of the original Mount Olympus what they found surprised them. In the middle was Percy bound and was wearing only a toga and sandals.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed along with the rest of the seven

As they tried to ran towards Percy only for them to be held down by an unknown force. Leo face planting, along with Jason and Frank, on the floor as for the girls they were all in a kneeling position. They all tried to move but only to fail badly.

"My, my well this quite a surprise." a very familiar voice said

The seven all faced the sound and saw Prophyrion standing there smugly as he watches the demigods fail on their attempt on getting up and attacking him.

"Fight us you big piece of Minotaur dung!" Leo said

"My, children like you should not use those kinds of words." A new voiced said

Only for them to see a teenage girl around there age and was walking towards their direction. She then suddenly stopped then walked towards a bounded unconscious Percy. When she reached the hero of Olympus she then knelt down and kissed him full on the lips. This of course invokes the wrath of a certain daughter of Athena. This wrath was converted to a power that can only a yandere have. If this was an anime show one could say a dark aura was coming out of a certain daughter of Athena. This change of course was seen by Prophyrion which was slowly moving back as he notices the restraint holding the demigods slowly disappearing.

"Um, mother I think you should stop doing that." Prophyrion advised her mother

"Not right now son, see I am flaunting my new prize and soon to be husband." Gaea said without looking at him only focused on the demigod son of Poseidon who was still sleeping for some unknown reason.

"Mother I think you should look back now." Prophyrion said as he slowly summoned his weapon waiting for a shit storm to start.

"Oh don't be such a pansy my child the demigods won't be able to…" Gaea said in mid-sentence as she turned around only to see the demigods free but were moving slightly backwards from the daughter of Athena. As the daughter slowly got up, her hair covering her eyes, she was suddenly laughing uncontrollably like a maniac while slowly posing like that one pose on a certain anime called Mirai Nikki .She suddenly unsheathed her bone dagger courtesy from her time from Tartarus.

*Insert Mirai Nikki - Battle Theme, theme song for Annabeth*

"Oh I can't have that, Percy is mine and mine alone." Annabeth said as she suddenly lunged at Gaea

As the two duked it out Percy started to get up and the first thing he noticed that he was wearing a toga. So like a good magician he suddenly disappears and got change real quickly before anyone can notice and come back. After five minutes he manages to get changed into a more comfortable clothing mainly a black under shirt, black boots, a black cloak, black fingerless gloves and a black sword on his back.

"Um Percy, where did you got that Kirito outfit from?" Frank asked who manages to watch the anime show before this entire prophecy

"Oh, you mean this thing? I found it inside the box over there." Percy said as he pointed a very convenient looking crate with Japanese writing on it near Apollo's original throne

"Percy before you go all out otaku on us would mind helping your girlfriend?" Piper said as she was helping Jason up

When Percy saw Annabeth fighting Gaea, he knew to better stay away. He knew so well that he should not let Annabeth watch that anime. And now here is the result of it, he made her girlfriend a Yandere, though it's better than having to marry Gaea, her great grandmother which he shuddered from the thought of it.

"SWEET MOTHER CHAOS!" Gaea screamed as she evaded an axe wielding daughter of Athena as she tries to behead her.

'Where in Tartarus name did that girl got that axe?' Prophyrion thought as watches his mother evade the craze looking daughter of Athena

"You know what fuck this shit." Jason said he then charged at Prophyrion

Percy then draw riptide along with the black sword on his back then charged at Prophyrion along with the rest.

"NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUSITION!" Apollo barged in first in the throne only to watch a fight that might as well came out from an anime show. When the Olympian arrived they practically have their jaws on the floor.

The fight was weird in the sense because the older Olympians were watching their grandmother was being chase by the daughter of Athena with an axe in her hand while the remaining seven was fighting Prophyrion. Apollo and Hermes were currently looking at the black clad swordsman and knew it was Percy but there were two things running in their minds.

'How in Hades did he got that outfit?' Apollo thought as he suddenly has the urge to cosplay as an anime character for the fight.

'Oh shit I forgot to deliver that to Apollo.' Hermes thought

"I have enough of this." Gaea said as she suddenly disappeared only to reappear beside Prophyrion and sending a power blast sending the demigods flying towards their godly parents only for them to catch them.

"Gaea surrender now, we have you surrounded!" Zeus thundered

"Never, also nephew please don't use those lines." Gaea groaned

"What?" Zeus asked not even sure what her grandmother was trying to say

"Screw this." Percy said and charged at Gaea bring swinging Riptide, the black sword was broken earlier when he swung the blade at Prophyrion. Apparently the blade was not made of metal but instead it was made of wood. He was expecting it to be metal but of course he forgot that its purpose was just a prop.

When Percy swung Riptide it was intercepted by Prophyrion with his own weapon and soon the two clashes. Upon seeing the two fighting the rest of the Olympians and demigods soon joined the fight against Gaea and her son. Percy was soon joined by Jason and his father fighting against Prophyrion. Prophyrion manages get a lucky shot with his weapon and sent crashing to Gaea who was pulling a Gilgamesh gate of Babylon attack. Percy got back up and started to fight Gaea instead. As the two clashing the rest of the Olympians tried to help the son of Poseidon to no avail as they try to get close they would just be swatted by Gaea and her Earthly weapons. When the two weapons clashed Percy was smirking slightly while Gaea was glaring very hard on the son of Poseidon that is when a scream pierced the tension. When Gaea looked at the direction of the scream she was filled with rage as she watches her son turn into nothing but dust and his essence returning to Tartarus. In her rage she unleashes her semi-divine form. **(A/n: this form, I thought about, is basically that all immortals are capable in tapping in their divine form getting only a small amount only for them to access their powerful weapons, armor and powers. Almost like a noble phantasm in Fate/stay night)**

In a brilliant bright light, when the light died down the saw Gaea wearing a bronze armor, with a leather skirt, a shield strap to her back and a sword sheath on her hip. This time Gaea opened her eyes she then focused on Percy eyes fuel with anger. Percy then raised his blade for him to block a sword only by mere inches from severing his neck. Only for him to be kicked by Gaea towards Annabeth and the two of them ended up crashing on top of each other, Gaea then decided to beat the living Hades of the remaining Olympians in her enraged state leaving only a bloody mess in the throne room. Annabeth and Percy got up only to see their friends and family in a bloody wounded mess and Gaea standing in the middle.

"WWWWWRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Gaea said posing like Dio Brando

"Hey Annabeth you okay?" Percy asked

"Yeah I am okay." Annabeth said as she got up she notices a very well placed short sword right in front of her

The sword was celestial bronze but shape into a more of a French Rapier than the standard issue Greek sword.

"Arigato Assassin-sama for this gift you gave me today." Annabeth said as she unsheathed the celestial bronze rapier and placing her dagger back in its sheath

"Um, Annabeth who are you talking to?" Percy asked

"Oh, just the author for placing this very convenient looking sword right in front of me." Annabeth replied

"Okay…" Percy said while having an anime sweat dropped.

"Are you going to stand there or what?" Gaea asked placing her hand on her hips tapping her foot impatiently

Annabeth decided to shrug off the unusual conversation before taking her combat stance. Percy of course lunged at Gaea first without even thinking what she is capable of. Gaea blocked Percy's sword swing with her shield and pushed him and slammed her shield harder making Percy face plant on the floor. Annabeth then lunged at Gaea with incredible speed trying to impale Gaea but only for her to block the attack and retaliate by swing her spear at her. Annabeth manages evade the attack by ducking and then lunged at Gaea hoping it will distract her till Percy manages to flank her. This of course was true enough Percy manages to flank Gaea from her Right and swung at her which only grazes her Armor which only made Gaea angrier at the duo. Gaea then threw her shield at Percy while swiping her spear and sending her flying to Percy's side. The duo then stood up and saw Gaea drew her sword now.

"This is where it ends now demigods." Gaea said making a stance raising her spear slightly in her left hand. ( **A/n: basically Hilde's stance in soul calibur)**

"Alright let's end this fight." Percy said taking his stance

The two stared at each other until a disembodied voice can be heard throughout the entire throne room.

"THE FATE OF THE WORLD NOW LIES IN THE HANDS OF THIS TWO COMBATNANTS. GO ALL OUT AND GIVE IT YOUR ALL FOR ONLY ONE CAN CLAIM VICTORY IN THIS ANCIENT LAND!" the voice said

"FIGHT!" it continued

*Insert a fighting music here*

Then within a blink of an eye Percy then charged at Gaea with speed that can rival Hermes, but he was not that fast. Gaea responded by thrusting her spear only to be blocked by Percy's sword in which Gaea then swung her sword. Percy then jumped back to evade the attack only for him to be hit in the gut by the blunt edge of Gaea's spear. Making him stagger a bit this opening was utilize by Gaea in which she thrusted her sword hoping to stab Percy. This attack was countered when Annabeth switch with Percy in which she parried and manages to get a hit on Gaea but only giving her a minor scratch. Gaea then swung her spear at Annabeth knocking her back and sending her flying beside the fallen seven and Olympians as they slowly got up. Percy watching the love of his life getting hurt made him very angry. With a bit of in human speed Percy manages to close in the gap between him and Gaea. There Percy made a sweep using his sword only to be blocked by Gaea's spear then she swung her sword for an overhead arc in which Percy dodged by rolling to the side. Percy then swung his sword and manages to catch Gaea's spear and sever it in half, leveling the field to him. When Gaea notices her spear was spit in half in which she threw the other half of her Percy only for him to side step and letting the spear fly by him. The spear that Gaea threw impaled my mere centimeters from Ares's family jewels. Percy then used the hilt of his sword hitting Gaea's armor and making a dent to it. She tried to block it but failed and which allowed to Percy to dent her armor. The dent soon became a crack in which Gaea's armor soon shattered. "ARMOR BREAK!" the disembodied voice said making the entire fight some sort of fighting game. They ignored it and continued on fighting with the advantage to Percy. Gaea decided to pull out a trick that she knew might tip the scale of battle. She brought her hand and raised it making the ground where she was standing rise up a little. This caught Percy by surprise only for him to be hit by the raised platform in the gut before the platform stopped abruptly and sending the hero of Olympus in the air. This opportunity was utilize by Gaea when she lunged at him in which she swung the blunt edge of her sword at Percy and in which sent him sliding to the center of the raised platform. Percy then stood up raising his blade preparing for another attack only for him to roll to the side when a rock spear came down trying to impale him. Percy then looked at Gaea and notices several rocks have formed into spears and it was aiming at him.

Gaea then launches all her rock spears at Percy in which Percy started to run towards Gaea while evading the projectile weapons in the way. There were been several close calls from Gaea's attack but thankfully Percy manages to get close and manages to stab Gaea in the gut. Percy then pulled Riptide out and then sliced Gaea's sword arm off before kicking her off the platform. With that Gaea then fell down from the raised platform making a loud thud that echoed throughout the throne room. The entire occupants of the throne room looked at Gaea's fallen body and then towards Perseus form standing on top of the raise platform in the middle of the throne room.

"FATALITY!" Leo shouted in the same way the disembodied voice said

Everybody and the disembodied voice then looked at the young Latino boy like he was some sort of deranged lunatic from the land were Mortal Kombat exist. The awkward silence lasted for five minutes till Percy decided to break it by coughing a little from the top.

"Okay…Leo that was uncalled for since this is not Mortal Kombat also I did not killed Gaea in a very brutal way." Percy said on top of the raised platform in the middle of the throne room

Gaea who was still conscious rolled to a prone position and looked at the Olympians and the Hero whom beat her. She was so close in winning the battle if not for those damn Olympians, that Spawn of Athena and that handsome son of Poseidon. If she would have won that child of Poseidon would had been hers alone. With her little bit of strength she reached out and made a crushing motion in her hand to make the platform were the child of Poseidon was standing. There was a deep rumbling sound emitting from where Percy was standing and all of a sudden the raise platform was soon crumbling. Percy fell from the place where he was standing was closing was fast on the cold hard marble floor of the throne room. In order to slow his decent Percy started to jump from the pieces of falling debris and holding on to it. Once he reach the right height he jumped of the debris he was holding on and did a combat roll in order to limit the amount of force. The direction of Percy's roll was towards the direction of his demigod friends. After Percy's roll he made a pose while on a crouching position with one hand up in the air and the other on the ground with his head down.

"Show off." Leo muttered

Percy then slowly stood up and looked at his friends and family. He got up and looked at Annabeth with a smile on his face. Gaea on the other hand was not yet finish she made a rock spear and aimed it at the daughter of Athena. 'If I can't have him then neither can you have him.' Gaea thought as she lunched the rock spear and prepared another trick. Percy saw this and pushed Annabeth away and he instead got impaled by the spear. Then the place where the daughter of Athena was standing would collapse sending her to Tartarus if Gaea's spear failed to impale the daughter of Athena. Now Percy was hanging on the edge of the hole that Gaea made, that would send him back to Tartarus. Annabeth on the other hand was holding Percy's hand. Percy on the other hand was sure he cannot hold on for much longer with spear still impaled in stomach and was sure neither can Annabeth support the both of them.

"Annabeth you have to let go." Percy said to Annabeth

"No Percy I will not let go." Annabeth said to Percy

"You know you will not be able to hold the both of us." Percy said

"I will not let go if you go I will go." Annabeth said

"Annabeth I will not let you go to Tartarus again." Percy said as his hand was slowly slipping from Annabeths grasp

"No Percy, please don't let go." Annabeth now begging as she tightens her grip on Percy's hand

"Annabeth please let go…" Percy said still pained since the adrenaline was wearing off

"Percy please holds on a little longer." Annabeth said still struggling on holding Percy

"Goodbye Annabeth and I love you." Percy said as he slipped from Annabeth's grip

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed as she tries to jump with Percy only to held back by her own Mother

Percy only looked at Annabeth one more time knowing that the love of her life would live. As he plunges once more to Tartarus he closed his eyes accepting his fate but little did he know that his life would shape the foundation of a long forgotten city in the depths of the ocean.

* * *

 **A/n: And done finally, I am sorry for the long wait. It's been what a year since I promised to do the re-write of this story of mine. Well to tell you the reason why is because my real life needs to be prioritize first since I am a college student and my Professors are requiring us a lot of projects mainly my Programming Professor. So anyway here is the new chapter of my re-write I might post the next chapter once I get back home in my home country since I am currently on a vacation. I might also put it up along with my next chapter for my Fem Percy, which you guys might want to check it out. Anyway that's all for now I hope you all enjoyed my chapter 1 of my re-write of my Welcome to Rapture also drop a review and criticism is accepted. Well except flames and hates if you don't like it then don't read this story. Anyway that's all for now this Assassinmaster909 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I am back with another chapter of No gods or Kings only man fic. This time I will answer some of the reviews.**

 **Guest: Hey are you updating?**

 **Me: I am trying to update as fast as I can. But you do know that I still have with my real life to deal with right? Also I still have to deal with college life first before the rest.**

 **Venomous dragons bite** **:** **ok, this was actually funny as hell. I have a question, though. Are you still going to use Reaper?**

 **Me: Reaper would make plenty of appearances on the story so don't worry.**

 **Guardian of Light Lightus** **:** **great chapter m8 are you taking OCs for this?**

 **Me: I am still thinking so but right now the OC I need are bad guys mainly a new generation of splicers and big daddies along with big brothers and sisters.**

 **Anyway that's for the Q &A for now. On to the story and the disclaimer:**

 **Like always I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus they go to Rick Riordan. I do not also own Bioshock series for it goes to its respective owner.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **-Time space conti….what now?-**

 **-Percy's POV-**

The first reaction of mine when I manage to gain back to a conscious state was to scream. I wanted to scream right now. I mean that was everybody's reaction to falling back to the very definition of hell in Greek Mythology right? Well I didn't I was just started to laugh all my way towards the Tartarus like a mad man high on crack. When I was falling towards the bottom of Tartarus once more I had several flashes into my mind. Like someone decided to make my head a DVD player. The first flash on my head was a skeleton sitting on a golden throne surrounded by several more people wearing Golden armour and they have this glow on them like especially the one sitting on the throne. Then another flash came to my mind this time however when the previous one showed a skeleton sitting on a throne this one showed a man wearing a blue jumpsuit with the numbers 111 on his back. His suit jumpsuit was added with several bits of pieces of leather and was carrying a weird rifle in his hand was accompanied with a German Shepard dog in which he petted as they walked towards the wasteland. **(A/n: I can't help but add this cause I am already hype for Fallout 4.)** Then there was another flash this time it was in the French Revolution where four people wearing hoods can be seen standing on top of a building overlooking a guillotine execution. Then another flash this time I was looking at pair green eyes like mine. He was wearing a coat with some sort of scarf around his neck covering his mouth and nose and finally a ball cap on his head. He then slowly brought a hand with a phone in which he pressed a button then everything went black even for me.

When I came to back to consciousness the first thought I must be in Tartarus that is then proven wrong when I felt water hitting me. 'Wait minute water?' I thought which I slowly got up from my place on the beach and looked around and noticed that the place has blue skies than those depressing black clouds in Tartarus and then there were people walking around not monsters. Once I was on my feet I notice that my clothes are still intact, I then moved my hands towards my pockets and did felt riptide still in my pocket. I released a sigh of relief that I was holding and decided to keep my hand inside my pocket. I then walked towards the shops near the beach I noticed that the people are not even noticing me like this was a normal occurrence to them. As I walked towards the shops I managed to pick up at least 200 dollars with some coins. When I reached one the shops the first thing I bought was a hot dog and some soda in which I decided to eat it on a bench nearby. That is when I manage to get a good look around my surroundings. I was on a floating city in the skies and I was not even being blasted by his uncle. 'Oh, man why have I not been blasted yet by Uncle Zeus if I was this high up in the sky.' I thought as I took a bit of my hotdog. Off course I did not notice a man coming to my direction. The man has red hair and blue eyes. He was also wearing a cream coat over a brown sleeveless coat over a long sleeve white polo shirt with a green tie. He was also wearing brown slacks and brown leather shoes that is well polished. As I finished my hot dog and finally to wash it down with my soda the man then sat right beside me.

"Good day is in it young man." The man said

"Yeah, I guess so." I said since it is really a good day

"So tell me young man what you are doing here in this part of Columbia wearing all black in a hot sunny day." The man asked

"Ummm, just relaxing since I fell from one of those ships." I lied seeing some flying ships pass over us

"Oh I see…oh forgive me my manners I forgot to tell you my name." The man said as he stood up and went in front of me.

"My name is Robert Lutece." The man said while bowing with one on his back and the other in front

"I am Perseus Jackson it's nice to meet you Robert." I said

"Well Perseus if you're staying here then do you have a place to rest for the night?" Robert asked me

"Well…truth be told I don't have a place to stay…" I said knowing that I don't

"Well why not come with me then I can give you a place to stay in till you have enough to get your own place." Robert said

The first thing that came to my mind was that this guy must be a monster in disguise but seeing that I am alone, no way to contact my friends and I have no money to buy myself anything like a night in a inn or hotel. With my options running out I have no other choice than joining him.

"Alright I will come with you." I said

"Excellent, follow me young man also here." Robert then grabbed something out of his coat and gave it to me

What he brought out was a mouser pistol with an almost steampunk design. I was surprised that he was carrying a gun like that with him. Also why would he give a gun in the first place the place looks to be at peace or something?

"Oh, you might need this when we are going to my place since there are some unsavoury people that might get in our way." Robert said

I grabbed the pistol and it was just perfect when I was holding on to it. I then looked at the side and noticed an engraving on it. "Boomhilda" I said out loud that is when I got a good look on the gun. The pistol has small scope attached on the top while it has this weird blue camo on with a bit of lightning on as well.

"Were did you got this?" I asked Robert as we were walking towards the airship since the gun I was holding reminded me of that one pistol I used in Call of Duty Nazi zombies map in Origin.

"Oh that old thing? I got that from a little girl in a white dress with a blue coat or cape on her shoulders carrying a teddy bear." Robert said

'Wait did he just said a girl in a white dress and a blue coat on her shoulders and carrying a teddy bear?' I thought because that is the exact description of Samantha Maxis in zombies.

Off course I did not notice that the airship already stop and was dragging me, literally through the collar of my coat. I swear if this thing was on a third person view I would like one of those male anime character being dragged by his girlfriend. But the difference here is it's a guy and I don't know him and I am not gay nor this fic is some sort of yaoi story.

-Meanwhile in Roberts perspective-

'Bloody hell, is this kid always spacing out? Like this has to be the third time already.' I thought as I was dragging him to my home/laboratory. And I thought this kid can be my assistant while I am waiting for my 'sister' to arrive. Well to you dear readers that do not know whom I am talking about. Well you just have to wait for to make her appearance. Anyway we managed to reach my home without any trouble from the vox populi. Once I got my home open I threw Perseus at the couch as I made my way towards my office and brought out my cell phone from one of my drawers. I always how the tear can give me gadgets or equipment from different timelines or universes. As sent a text message to my sister I then went back to where Perseus is and when I reached there I saw him holding a book. The book that he was reading was from one of my Anime Light Novel collection. The Light Novel he was reading in particular was Sword Art Online. I walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder so we could start working with my machine. That is when I notice one thing he was sleeping and when I looked outside it was already night time. 'Well might as well retire for the night then.' I thought as walked towards my room and lay down on my bed and let sleep take over me.

-Time skip to morning still Robert's POV-

I woke up around 6 in the morning due to my alarm clock. Once I got changed to my normal attire I went down only to see Perseus awake and not wearing his black cloak. Leaving him wearing his black shirt and jeans along with those black shoes of his along with those gloves. That he was stretching his limps I could only shake my head and went towards the kitchen and prepare breakfast. Once I reached the kitchen I then started to cook our breakfast that's when Perseus decided to come in and he just sat down.

"Go ahead and eat some fruit while I cook this." I said without even taking my eyes off what I am cooking.

"You sure?" Percy asked

"Yeah, while I cook our breakfast." I said as I am now cooking the bacon since the eggs were done which I placed on plate ready for serving

Once the bacon was cooked I placed it on the same plate were the eggs was and I went to my pantry once more and grabbed a couple loaves of bread which I toasted with a nearby blow torch. Once the food was prepared I placed the other plate to my guest while I placed mine on the other side where I usually sat. On the table there was an entire tea set with a steaming hot tea in the kettle. Once I was seated I begun eating my breakfast while reading the morning news from Columbia. 'Heh, Comstock and his so called 'daughter' is making a debut with his wife.' I thought well Comstock should be ready for the Emperor well send his greatest agent in this universe. As I was thinking about this some formula's I did not notice Perseus finished eating was waiting for me. Thankfully I finished my food and grabbed my plate and place it on the sink.

"I'll clean this sir and thank you for letting me stay here." Perseus said

"Okay, also Perseus after you are done there meet me a living room cause you are going to help me in the lab as my assistant." I said

"Okay, sir." Perseus said

I then proceeded to walk towards the living room and sat down on one the chairs. While I was waiting for him to finish cleaning the dishes I decided to read something thankfully one of my books was there on the table. Said book is actually a smut book and I have a collection in my secret library. As I was too engrossed on reading the book I did notice that Perseus was already done cleaning the dishes.

"Hey, what's the book title that you are reading?" Perseus asked startling me in the process

"Gah!" I said as I fell off the chair and dropping my book in the process

Off course while I was trying to get myself together, I did not notice that Perseus picked up my book was reading that part of the book. Off course that is when I looked at his face he was blushing hard. I quickly got up and grabbed the book and placed it where it cannot be found by anybody.

"Ninja's of Love and the hidden secrets huh." Perseus said as he looked at the book cover

"You better not say anything on what you read and saw." I told my assistant

He could only do was nod as he tries to control his blush. Once the book was hidden I dragged my new lab rat, I mean assistant to my Laboratory.

-3rd Person POV-

As the two made their way towards Robert's lab, Perseus was still imagining that little hot spring scene that he just read. His imagination ran wild this imagining himself and Annabeth in that hot spring with other girls. 'Okay stop right there brain. No Harem and Annabeth would certainly not approve of it.' Percy thought

Robert finally stopped dragging Percy and walked towards the power switch. Percy nor Robert noticed that his assistant was standing under the machine. When the machine turned on there was a bright light engulfing the entire room. When the light Perseus was gone and in his place was his sister.

"Well that takes care of the problem, also hello sister dearest." Robert said to his sister

"Hello to you to brother, shall we continue with our work with the time space continuum machine." Robert's sister said

"Off course sister." Robert said

-OMAKE-

-Meanwhile with our hero-

"ROBERT YOU SON A BITCH!" Percy screamed while he was being transported through a bright portal right since Perseus was falling he was calm while waiting for it to all stop. Then there was a bright flash making Percy cover his eyes. When he did manage to see again the first thing that happened to our poor hero was face plant on the ground. What greeted was a white room and a white tiled floor.

"Huh, were am I?" Percy said out loud that is when his body started on its own making him pose.

 **(A/n:** **watch?v=N51HptfqdJw** **watch this video guys so you know what Percy is dancing to.)**

"Oh Gods somebody help me!" Percy said as he continues to dance

-Somewhere in the depths of space and time-

"Oh, man this has to be my greatest idea ever off all time." A man wearing a hood said as he continues working on the mmd with Percy on his personal computer

"Hey Assassinmaster foods ready." A female voice said

"Yeah I am coming." Assassinmaster said

He then pressed something and then went out of the room leaving our poor hero trapped in his virtual prison for a while leaving him dancing to same song over and over again.

* * *

 **A/n: Well that's the end of the second chapter of No gods or Kings only Man. Anyway if liked this drop a review and like and feel free to read my other stories on my chapters. Also guys I am now looking for new OC's mainly bad guys so feel free to submit some. It can be a splicer, big daddy, big sister or big brother. As for hostile demigod OC I only need a couple since I still have some from the welcome to rapture one. Anyway that's all for now see you all next time on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hey guys I am back for another Q &A for today's chapter of No Gods or Kings only man.**

 **Guest** **:** **Ok, only have one question, I noticed that you mentioned Columbia... the..." sequel" (yeah... sure...) to bioshock, but the description for this fanfic was that it mentioned rapture.** **  
** **Are the twins(I at least accept them for what they are mainly because they travel through dimensions) gonna send him to rapture, or was the mention of rapture in the description a typo?** **  
** **Asking this mainly because I am a much bigger fan of rapture, rather then the leftover offshoot which they made called Columbia :p...don't like that game, the game play was fine, story was fine, but the idea of it however was basically a knockoff of rapture, but in the sky... although, will admit that who the main enemy at the end of the game tends out to be, was slightly surprising, 'slightly' due to being shown dimensional travel was possible.**

 **Me: I am also a much bigger fan of Rapture so no it's not a typo on my end. The reason I included Columbia is because of the twins. They will play a huge role in this story especially the tears. For this story will contain all of contents of the 3 games but it will only focus on Rapture as for Columbia it's just for chap 2 as for the rest of chapter will be more of Rapture.**

 **Guardian of Light Lightus: Great chapter m8 and would the OC have to be evil?**

 **Me: Well to be perfectly honest yes and no. Yes since I am running low with bad guys since the generic splicer can get a bit dull as well as the big daddies. No in the sense that not all OC need to be evil I still have some the other one's from the previous version of this story in storage from people whom submitted before. But I still have to think about it more since the OC will start appearing around chapters 5 till the end. Since chapters 3-4 are more focused on Percy exploring a bit of Rapture and knowing the locals before he becomes the big daddy.**

 **Well that's the end of the Q &A on to the story and the disclaimer once more. **

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus nor Bioshock they all go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **-Welcome to Rapture Mr. Jackson-**

 **-PERCY'S POV-**

I am really starting to hate portals. Like this has to be my second time inside a portal and it's starting to annoy me. I mean rainbow coloured portal swirling around you? I don't think someone might like this even for someone who does not have epilepsy. 'And now I am feeling sick.' I thought as I am now clutching my stomach that is when a bright light then blinded me. Once the brightness subsided I then took a good look at my surroundings what I saw shocked me. I was in a middle of a war zone bullets where flying everywhere and energy based shots were being fired as well. I then dove behind cover as the bullets continue to fly. As I lay low I then heard loud thumping noises like something was making a minor earthquake. When I looked up I saw a war machine that would make Talos look like an overgrown action figure for Ares. That is when I realized that he was going to step on me.

Before I can even get up and run I was once again envelop in a bright light. I found myself once again in the swirling vortex that I know is a portal. As I was moving in the portal I could feel another presence with me. When I looked forward I was then greeted by a weird bird like monster. 'Okay this weirder even for me.' I thought as the weird monster was floating in front of me by a couple of meters.

"And who are you, hmmmmmm?" The monster said to me

"I am…." I started to say but was suddenly cut off by the thing

"Wait, let me guess…Perseus Jackson." The monster said

"Um, yes." I said uncertainly were this conversation is going

"Well my name is Tzeentch and I have a proposition for you." Tzeentch said

"And that would be?" I asked

"That you will join me and be my champion for a change that we all can believe in." Tzeentch said

'Somehow I am very tempted to take the offer but at the same I do not want to.' I thought

"So have made your choice yet?" Tzeentch asked

"I think…" I started to say but it was interrupted when a man wearing ornate golden armour did a dynamic entry by drop kicking on the face of the monster I was talking to

"No, you are going somewhere else that is where your fate lies." The hooded figure told me before he raised his hand and shot me with a beam of light which enveloped me but before I disappeared I heard Tzeentch anguish cry. Which I could have sworn sounded like EMPEROOOOOOOORRRR! Or something which I wonder if that is the hooded figures name. And now I am falling once more in a swirl of rainbow colours. Then once more I was enveloped by a blinding before I embraced the darkness as I was knocked out once more.

When I managed to get my bearings, I noticed that I can sense sea near me. When I opened my eyes I was surprised that I was inside some sort of glass building under the ocean that much I can tell since I just saw a giant squid swam pass the glass window that I was looking at. I then noticed that I was still holding the handgun given to me by Robert. 'Where in Hades am I this time?' I thought I looked around my surroundings. The first things I noticed that this place was in total disrepair, I mean leaks are everywhere rooms, what appears to be shops to be destroyed. 'This place reminds of me of warzone.' I thought as decided to make my way towards what appears to be the exit from this room I was staying. When I came out of the door I looked up and saw the sign.

"Welcome to Rapture, huh." I said out loud as I place one of my hands in my pockets where I felt the familiar weight of Riptide

As looked around I noticed a dead body to the side with a weapon beside it. When I got near the body I noticed that it was a shotgun. I picked it up and used the pump to check if it was loaded and it was. I holstered my pistol which I have a very convenient holster attached to my hip. Luckily I noticed there was a couple of boxes of shotgun shells beside the dead body and picked up the ammo since the place was giving of a vibe that screamed Zombies are coming. And true enough lights dimmed out and the only light source I got was that one light bulb over my head. I readied my shotgun and kept myself on alert. Then something jumped of the shadow, it was a man with a very deformed face wearing a bunny mask and wielding a steel pipe.

"DIE!" the man said as he tried to swing his weapon at me only for me to jump back while pulling the trigger blasting the poor guy in the gut.

When his stomach exploded it made me a bit nauseous since all his guts were splattered. 'This could not get any worse.' I thought as I pump my shotgun and loaded a couple of shells of course I just jinx myself

Out of the shadows two more of this people came out but one of them was female. I aimed my shotgun at the guy carrying a pistol before he took a shot at me. I fired my shotgun at him blowing up his head like a melon. I then spun barely missing the woman's swing with her improvise weapon which was a monkey wrench. I then aimed my gun at her only for it jam at my moment of need. 'Why did you just jammed on me?' I thought as I used the shotgun to block the wrench before it hit me. I then shoved the woman off of me which I then unholstered my pistol. I hip fired my pistol only for the bullet to ricochet off the floor then off the pipe then off metal table, probably by this part I and the crazy girl is watching the bullet. After the bullet ricochet the metal table it ricochet off a dead Italian Plumbers belt then off a vending machine then off a guy wearing a knight armour before it hit the crazy chick on the head.

"Well that was a thing." I said out loud

With that ordeal done I then decided to look at the map at the wall. When I looked at it I was at a visitor center but apparently this was the old one and there is a new one just northeast of me if I took the tram. How did I know that this was an old map you ask my dear readers well to answer that question I found a dead body next to the old map in which the poor guy have a radio and a map. I slung my shotgun to my back since the dead guy was apparently carrying a PPSH submachine gun with him. 'Is this guy from Soviet Russia or something?' I thought since I know that the PPSH submachine gun was already replaced by the AK74-U by the Russian army since it's more powerful compared to the one I am holding.

I then looked at the body and noticed that body was dressed, what reminds me of 1940-1980 formal suits or something of a Noire movie that I watched with Nico and Thalia. I could only sigh before I then decided to make my way towards the tram station but before that I grabbed the PPSH and some ammo of the dead guy. Once I was good to go I decided to make my way towards the tram I just hope I can find my way out of here were my last thought as I made my way through some of the metal doors leading to tram station.

-3RD person POV-

While our hero makes his way towards the tram he was being watched closely by one of the security cams that are still operational in Rapture. The person behind the cameras was dressed in a black dress with black stockings and heels. This person is definitely female by her figure alone, but what stand out the most were her eyes which are glowing golden. "Well this is unexpected development." The woman said to herself she then turned towards the shadow behind her. "Omega go and fetch him for me will you." The woman said to shadow in which a person came out. This person was wearing what appears to be a diver's outfit before the scuba gear was ever made. Omega only nodded since the only thing that can be seen is the glow from his porthole which was red, by then he already left the room where the woman is. The woman then faced towards the cameras and watched our hero make his way towards the tram.

"Hmmmm you would make a very fine specimen." She said while smiling deviously at the camera.

-OMAKE-

-Percy's POV-

As I made my way through the visitor center here in Rapture I noticed a store nearby. But the name was in some sort of language I don't know or something so I have no idea what the store is but I need to resupply hopefully it's a gun store or clothing store. When I got in I noticed that there are several corridors around. 'Huh what kind of shop is this?' I thought as I walked around. During my walk I keep hearing moaning sounds like somebody is doing it here. I just hope I don't stumble on them or that would be awkward as hell. Right now as I was walking towards the end I noticed a broken double door at the side which has a pool sign. 'Oh, sweet a swimming pool area. 'I thought as I made my way towards the pool area what I saw made me shiver. In the middle of the pool was a freaking Giant octopus and in his tentacles were women wearing two piece bikini. 'Nope I had seen to many hentai to know where this is going.' I thought that is when the octopus looked at me and he broadcasted his thoughts to me. How did I know it's a he let's just say it has this very masculine voice.

'Oh a son of Poseidon ja? Care to join us.' The octopus said

'Nope not going to happen I am out.' I thought and said to him as I walked out only for my leg to be grabbed by the octopus and starts dragging me back to the pool area.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed throughout the shop

* * *

 **A/n: And finish wow, sorry if I took too long to update. Anyway I hope you guys got some of the reference and easter eggs here in this chapter. Also since chapter may short I hope you still enjoyed it. Also as for the OC please read my answer on the upper part of my A/N. As for when I am accepting said OC might be once I released chapter 4. So that's it for the news also if you guys have any questions please give me a PM so I can answer you. So I hope like this new chapter and drop a review on your way out. Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hey guys I am sorry for not updating for a long time. Also here is the brand new chapter of No Gods or Kings only man, hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock nor Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. They all go to their respective owners.**

 **-Chapter 4-**

 **I fight the Hulk**

 **-Percy's POV-**

Man I feel so good after that massage with that Giant Octopus. Who would have thought that an octopus can give a mean massage? Once I get the hades out here I would ask the big guy to come with me and I might bring him to my dad. Now I am making my way towards the tram station. If my memory was right it should be near to the atrium. Well I landed at the shopping district so my guess that the Atrium should be near. I checked to make sure I have ammo with me. My shotgun was now finally unjammed and I have at least 16 slugs left. While the PPSH I only have two drum ammo magazines left and at least 6 magazines for Boomhilde. Once I made sure that I am fully equipped I then made my trek towards the Atrium. 'The only time that I ever fired a gun was when Paul brought my mom and I to the gun range with his police officer cousin whom taught us on how to use one.' I thought as I recalled the first time I ever shot a gun. I may suck at using a bow but using a gun to me is easy as playing video games. As I was walking around the destroyed shops I could see several of those automated turrets lying around all them appeared to be powered down. I walked towards the nearest one and checked it if it was still working and I noticed it was switched off. 'Wait a minute is there a terminal nearby, if so maybe I can reprogram this turrets.' I thought as I looked around the area and noticed that there were several wires coming from the turrets towards a room at the end. As I made way towards the direction where all the wires were all connected.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' I thought as walking towards the control room since the entire area was way to quite

When I entered what I dubbed the control room low and behold there was a terminal. The terminal resembled your regular computer but for some strange reason it looked like one of those computer from the game Fallout 4. I then started looking around the thing hoping I can find the on switch which I found which was located at the upper left hand corner of the keyboard. One the computer was booted up I then started looking at the options given. Apparently one of the options was to reactivate the turrets outside.

*THUMP*

'What the Hades was that sound?' I thought

*THUMP

'Okay its getting louder.' I thought more as I clutched my PPSH SMG to my chest and try to peek who was making that sound

When I peeked from the corner and just made want to lock myself inside the control room. Because what I saw might be the most heavily armored person I have ever seen. The man or thing was decked out in a heavy diver's suit. From head to toe he is literally covered in metal. Well probably except from the joints and mid-section it seems to be some sort of heavy duty leather. The Divers helmet was rounded with multiple gas mask like cords connected to it. And he was weapon was something I do not want to test against me. Imagine a machine gun and harpoon gun combined. This guy was packing a love child that would make Leo and his siblings squeal in delight.

And the thing is looking straight at me, though what I notice that the light from his porthole is glowing green. 'Does that mean he is friendly?' I thought as I slowly try to make way towards the control room once more. That is when the fates decided to screw me all over again. How you ask dear readers, well it when like this. The turrets that were currently offline suddenly came online and started to shoot the big guy on the diver's suit. The bullets are harmlessly bouncing of his armored plates.

"Kill that big daddy!"

And that is when everything went FUBAR, it so fast I don't have the time to even hide when the bullets started to fly. The turrets started to fire upon the 'big daddy' or as the people call the diver guy.

"Shit! I have to help the guy." I said as I hefted my PPSH and started to fire on the nut case people that lives here.

I manage to kill at least 5 of those nut case without provoking the big guy. I mean he rip apart one those Splicers in half in just using two Harpoons. I mean he first impaled the Head and Torso with one of those harpoons of his, only leaving the bottom half standing with blood gushing out like a fountain. While I was busy dealing with the cannon fodder splicers I did not hear another loud thumping noise. When I was done with the other splicers I was planning to talk to the big guy but before I can do that something tackled him and sent the big daddy crashing to a nearby wall sending dust in debris in the air. When the dust cleared what I saw would make any body builder cry. I mean this guys was standing almost 7 feet tall and has this much muscled arms that would make Ares look like a wimpy kid in comparison.

"I will slowly crush you puny man." The big guy said while he was cracking his knuckles

"Not going to happen Hulk." I said to the big guy before I readied my PPSH

Then the brute started to sprint towards me. The way he acted reminded me of the time I fought the Minotaur for the first time when I was twelve. The big guy was coming at me really fast with his arms outstretched trying to grab me. But before he can even grab me I managed to roll out to the side and let him crashed to a nearby wall. When he crashed I then started to fire my gun in small burst. When I heard that clicking sound I then removed the magazine and grab a fresh one from one of my pack. Once I finally switched my fresh magazine the brute then busted out of the wall in which he managed to grab me and made me drop my gun in the process.

"Puny little baby man, I will break you in half." The brute said as he was starting to pull me in half

Thankfully I have one free hand which I managed to grab Boomhilde and pointed at his face. Due to lack of air I was getting my shot was not perfect. When I fired my gun I heard the brute scream in pain which he dropped me in the process. As I try breath again I noticed that the brute was trying to cover one of his eye. 'This is my chance to put this guy down for good.' I thought as I pulled out my shotgun and started peppering the brute with my shotgun shells. Thankfully I was doing damage since I can hear him scream in pain as I kept on shooting him.

"RAAAAAAAAGH! PUNY MAN HURTING ME." The brute screamed as tried to swipe at me

All was going well till I start hearing a clicking sound from my gun signifying that I ran out of ammo.

"Of all the time I have to run out of ammo it has to be the time when I was…" That is when my dialogue got cut off by the hulk wannabe by back handing me which sent me flying to a nearby store.

'What the actual fuck? Why in hades do I keep getting sent flying?' I thought as I try to get up. Once I looked around I was surprised that the brute sent me flying inside a gun shop. 'Hehehe, you are screwed now.' I thought as I went to look around the shop that can put the brute down. When I was walking around I noticed that on one of the display cases happens to contain one particular weapon that I had seen before. It looked like a predecessor of the barrett 50 cal sniper rifle, but this was developed during world war 2. The gun in particular happens to be the PTRS-41 anti-tank rifle. I walked up to the case and opened it and checked if it was loaded. It was not loaded I looked around hoping there was ammo for the gun. Thankfully the plaque happens to have ammo type and it was 14.5×114mm (.57 Cal) and it was a big bullet.

"WHERE ARE YOU PUNY BABY MAN!" the brute screamed

'Shit, I need to find that ammo now.' I thought as I kept looking for the ammo type as I looked over several ammo boxes. In which all came out empty or the bullet was the wrong caliber

When I looked at the last ammo box it finally contained the ammo type I was looking for thankfully there were clips for the gun. Once I loaded the gun I lift the gun and moved to the window.

'By the gods this gun is heavy.' I thought as I carried the gun to the windowed and set up.

As set up the gun I noticed that the big guy was just destroying everything.

As I lined up the shot to put the big guy down he was moving way too much for me to get a good shot.

*BANG*

I fired my first shot only to miss the big guy and hitting wall next to him.

"There you are puny human." The brute exclaimed as he now started to run towards my direction

"SHIT!" I exclaimed as I lined up another shot hoping this time it would hit the big guy. My second made contact only hitting him in the arm. I then lined up the next shot hit him again on the other arm then my third missed him by centimeters and my fourth shot hit him in the crotch, which he fucking shrugged off.

'What in Hades?! Does this guy has some sort of balls of steel.' Thought as I lined up my last shot hoping this would put this guy down.

-meanwhile in alternate universe-

"My fourth wall senses are tingling." A man said wearing what appears to be a black and red jumpsuit

"Deadpool what in the hell are you talking about?" a heavily accented Russian man said

"Well colossus my dear friend someone just stole my line." Deadpool said

"Whatever Deadpool, are we going or not?" A girl asked the group

"Yeah, yeah let's go and kick Francis ass." Deadpool said

-Back with our demigod hero who will get boned if he does not kill the big guy-

'Come on, come on…' I thought I made sure my shot was kill shot

"There is no escape now puny human." The brute said as he was getting almost close by 10 feet

"I got you now human!" The brute said with outstretched arms ready to grab

Almost like the time back when I fought the Minotaur everything around me felt like slowing down. Something like those slow-motion effects on movies, and something like what Kronos did to me when we were fighting. As everything moved so slowly my gun fired and hit the brute square in the face making his head pop like a watermelon. As the body of the brute tumbled over me and crash to shop, I just sat there with the PTRS gun still smoking

"ha, I did it." I said out loud

'I need to check on the big guy.' I thought as I got up and walked towards the armored big guy.

As I reached the big guy I noticed he took a beating several of the metal plating on his body was dented and some were rip apart from his body and he was bleeding.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked the diver guy and noticed that his port hole light was still green but it was dimming.

"Hey, hold on buddy I can get you patch up." I said to the diver guy as I ran towards what appears to be the pharmacy store.

As I entered the store I started looking for some medical supplies. I managed to get all of what I need from the back room of the store. As I was rushing towards outside I notice that another big guy or diver guy appeared and he was standing beside his fallen brother. That is when the other diver guy brought out his own weapon and shot the down diver straight in the port hole. That is when the other diver faced me his port hole was glowing red and somehow the lights around us were flickering. There are whispers around as well. I dropped the medical supplies and brought out my pistol. The lights kept flickering until it died out. When it came back on the other diver guy was gone only leaving me and the other guy alone. But I still felt uneasy almost like the he never truly left the area.

"You are right." A very hushed voiced said

I then looked around looked around and I came face a red glowing porthole, when something punched me hard. As I tried to catch my breath the big guy then grabbed me in the throat.

"You will make a fine addition to us." The diver guy said before knocking me out once more

-3RD Person POV-

As Perseus was knocked unconscious the unknown diver/big daddy, he looked around to make sure there were no survivors. This feral splicers are starting another one of their little raids. Ever since the new Rapture was established several of the old residents are starting to become more and more aggressive when they are hunting for A.D.A.M. The unknown big daddy just looked around and even looked at the big daddy he was tasked to take down. The other big daddy then lifted the knocked out demigod before they vanished in what appears to be red store. Little did the big daddy knew that his actions would have consequences and he was being watched from the very beginning.

-Next time-

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed…

"My darling little pet, you will make a fine father." A woman voiced said as he touched a diver's port hole

"Where am I? Who am I?" the once great hero thought

"So it begins." A hooded figure said as he moves a chess piece from the chess board.

 **A/n: FINALLY DONE! Goodness gracious great balls of fire this took way too long to finish. Well for the reasons for it took so long it's simple. First off my College life took a lot of time so I don't have time to finish any of my chapters. That does include the time when I have to do some programming for my classes. For those who are curious about my course it's Computer Science. Second I nearly lost the will to write my fics. Thankfully inspiration hit me like a freight train or more like bullet train decided to hit me full force. Well more like after playing Dragon Nest, Fallout 4, Warframe and Company of Heroes I got my groove back in writing. It gave me several ideas, which includes the videos I watched from Call of Duty Nazi Zombies, expect the CoD Zombies make a debut on this story. Don't worry they won't stay for long probably two or one chapters. As for Rapture I decided to give it a little make over,it will still retain the original Rapture, but I will try to add the horror factor that the original Bioshock gave the players back then, and let me tell you it made me paranoid when I was playing that game. So yeah anyway leave a review and like at the end. Well I will see you all on the next chapter, Assassinmaster909 out.**


End file.
